Macho alfa
by Estrella de la Tarde1
Summary: A Noah le encantan Kurt y Blaine juntos. Lo que nunca hubiera imaginado es que encontraría tan excitante a Kurt haciéndole un chupón a Blaine. Puckleberry. Klaine. PucKurt. One-shot. R&R


**Título:** Macho alfa  
><strong>Personajes:<strong> Noah Puckerman. Kurt Hummel. Blaine Anderson. Rachel Berry.  
><strong>Parejas:<strong> Puckleberry. Klaine. PucKurt (Menciones varias: Quick, Fuinn, Fabrevans, Brittana, Pucktana friendship).  
><strong>Rating: <strong>pg-13  
><strong>Extensión: <strong>1730 palabras  
><strong>Advertencias<strong>: ¿Puck mirando mientras Kurt le hace un chupón a Blaine no merece una advertencia por si solo? _Whatever_. Lenguaje. Exceso de cursivas. Ligero OoC porque,_ ya saben_, pongo en la mente de Noah Puckerman palabras de más de dos sílabas, y no sé si eso es legal siquiera.

* * *

><p>A Puck le es indiferente que las chicas le hagan chupones o le dejen marcas de dientes mientras está con ellas. No le agrada porque no le resulta particularmente excitante, pero no le disgusta tampoco, porque no es como si tuviera que darle explicaciones a nadie: <em>Puckzilla<em> no da explicaciones, porque, _si quisiera_, Puckzilla podría cambiar el eje de rotación de la Tierra (Puck no entiende bien del todo la referencia, pero decididamente suena como algo _cojonudo_, así que _adelante_).

Por el contrario, Noah tiene un interés mucho más marcado en hacer _él_ chupones mientras está con una chica. Rachel se suele frotar el cuello, indignada, y dice que es uno de los tantos aspectos en los que sale a relucir lo que Noah tiene de animal salvaje, de lobo feroz. Puck sonríe, porque Rachel puede ser un dolor en el culo a veces, pero no va a negar que lo conoce como nadie: para Puck, lo atractivo de los chupones es poder dejar su marca. Como un animal que marca territorio, es la mejor manera que Puck encuentra para decir _Esta mujer fue mía_, y advertir a los _machos beta_ (porque nadie puede ser un _macho alfa_ con Noah Puckerman a menos de diez kilómetros a la redonda) que, por lo tanto, esa mujer está _arruinada_ para el sexo, pero también para el amor.

Basta con mirar a Rachel, que siempre termina volviendo a sus brazos una y otra vez, en enfermiza secuencia, donde Noah la acepta todas las veces sin preguntas y sin reproches, porque ha tenido muchas mujeres y tendrá aún más, pero Rachel Berry es su _pequeño placer culpable_.

Basta con mirar a Quinn, que lleva meses rebotando sin ton ni son entre Sam y Finn, con la mirada perdida y el corazón en nebulosa, confundiendo y destrozando a los dos muchachos y a todo el Glee Club en general.

Basta con mirar a Santana, que directamente ha quedado _arruinada_ para toda interacción con el sexo opuesto en general. Este es el ejemplo favorito de Puck, porque cada vez que lo menciona, Santana le dirige su mejor _bitchface_ justo antes de enterrarle a Brittany la lengua hasta la campanilla, y luego sale del beso ronroneando como un gatito contento. Santana es lo más parecido a una _amiga_ que tiene Puckzilla, que es un _depredador sexual_ con todo ente del sexo femenino que se mueva y que respire, y a Puck le _encanta_ generar cualquier oportunidad para hacerla sonreír, pero nunca lo diría en voz alta, porque eso es de _maricas_, y si hay algo que Noah Puckerman _no_ es, es un marica.

En resumidas cuentas, a Puckzilla sólo le interesan los chupones que él mismo hace, porque, _ey, nadie más puede hacerlos con formas de animales_. Nunca hubiera esperado que su opinión diera un giro de ciento ochenta grados al ver a Kurt y a Blaine apretujados en un rincón oscuro del infame sótano de Rachel.

A Puck le encanta la relación de Blaine y Kurt. Es evidente que se quieren a ojos vista, sin contar con que Blaine es la única persona que Puck conoce que se atreve a hacerle frente a Kurt cuando este está molesto, _realmente molesto_, y como _bonus_ ha salido con vida de esos intentos. Es más fácil tratar con ambos cuando están juntos, y aunque nadie lo admitiría jamás, son en cierta forma la _piedra de toque_ de New Directions. Puck sabe que la ambición de Rachel siempre fue ocupar el lugar de _pareja líder_ con Finn, y a Noah no le quita el sueño el pensar que la castaña nunca pensó en ocupar esa posición con él; no tiene interés, no tiene madera, y no es cómo si pudiera decirse que él y Rachel tienen una relación seria… ¿_o si__?_ Sea lo que sea, Kurt y Blaine han ocupado el puesto de una manera mucho más humilde y mucho menos pretenciosa: simplemente siendo el punto de apoyo al que cualquiera de los otros puede acudir cuando está saturado, cuando odia a Mister Schue, cuando se ha peleado con el mejor amigo o con el novio de turno. Blaine sonríe y escucha a todo el mundo, y Kurt sugiere planes que se sabe que no podrán ser llevados a cabo, pero aún así levantan el ánimo. Pero después están atentos los dos, alertas los cinco sentidos a cualquier pequeo cambio que puedan hacer, y quizás meten las narices más de lo que deberían, pero también solucionan más problemas de los que deberían. Puck lo sabe, y todo el resto de New Directions lo sabe, pero nadie se lo diría a Rachel, por terror a recibir un microfonazo en la cabeza, _aunque Rachel también lo sabe_.

A Puck le _encanta _la relación de Blaine y Kurt, pero nunca antes le había pasado que le resultara _hipnotizante_. Es verdad que hay algo ciertamente _atractivo_ en ellos, en Blaine sentado en la lavadora que hasta ese momento siempre había monopolizado Brittany, los ojos cerrados, las caderas temblorosas, las manos de dedos largos enterradas profundamente en el cabello de Kurt, quien baja lentamente con pequeños besos y pequeñas lamidas desde detrás de la oreja de su novio hasta el último centímetro cuadrado de piel disponible que deja la camisa de Anderson. Puck apenas parpadea mientras ve que las manos de Blaine se contraen y se relajan, como en medio de un espasmo nervioso, y es entonces cuando mira a Kurt, y se tiene que apoyar contra la pared, porque le _encantan_ esos dos chicos juntos, pero _son dos hombres, joder, y no puede ser que ver a dos hombres juntos le excite tanto_.

Luego de un par de segundos, y los labios de Blaine tensados en lo que Puck está _seguro_ que es un gemido, aunque no esté lo suficientemente cerca para oírlo, Noah se dice que no importa que sean dos tíos juntos, porque lo que a él realmente le excita es el sexo, _y que un rayo lo parta si hay algo más sexo- así, seco, sin adjetivos, frío y al plato- que Kurt Hummel en ese preciso instante_. Kurt Hummel, succionando con ceremonia y con hambre el cuello de su novio, sus labios rosados y húmedos capturando la piel morena, sus blancas manos de pianista colándose debajo de la camisa de Blaine (y Noah no puede _verlas_, pero puede _imaginarlas_ con tanta veracidad que casi puede _sentirlas_ en su propia espalda), los ojos abiertos, oscurecido por el arrebato y el deseo su habitual color azul claro, su propia camisa alborotada y abierta, y Puck pondría las manos en el fuego por que es culpa de Blaine, porque no puede verlo por el ángulo, pero apostaría _algo_ a que Blaine está metiéndole mano.

Las miradas de Kurt y de Noah se cruzan por un instante, y el castaño se aleja de Blaine tan rápido que pareciera que la piel de este estuviera quemándole los labios. Puck se divierte un poco, no solo porque Blaine está pataleando como si fuera un niño chiquito, sino porque ve la evidente erección que está comenzando a formarse en el pantalón siempre demasiado ajustado de Kurt. Es como una revelación, y es una forma de poder también, el saber que Kurt en realidad no es la _Reina del Hielo_ que quiere hacerle creer a todos, sino que le excitan las mismas cosas que excitan a todo el mundo y, particularmente, las mismas cosas que excitan a Puck: tener sus labios apresados alrededor de un cuerpo indefenso, marcando su territorio, arruinando el terreno que nadie más va a poder volver a utilizar. El hecho de que a Kurt le guste tocarle el culo a Blaine mientras lo hace, y Puck prefiera tratar de meter la mano por dentro del escote de Rachel, es _irrelevante_: lo importante es la manera de vivir y de entender el sexo, lo importante es el _control _(y Puck podría asegurar que la voz en su cabeza que dice esas palabras suena _justo como Santana_, pero prefiere ignorar ese pensamiento), lo importarse es _saberse el macho alfa_ más allá de lo que puedan opinar todos los demás machos beta.

Se mantienen las miradas, y mientras Puck piensa que nunca creyó que Hummel pudiera poseer unos ojos tan intensos, y sin dejar de mirarlo nunca, Kurt agacha apenas la cabeza y contra ataca contra el cuello de Blaine. Noah podría asegurar que ve un destello de dientes, y Blaine arquea la espalda, tembloroso, jadeante, deseoso. _Tal y como le gusta a Puck dejar a sus mujeres._

Ese es el preciso momento que Rachel elige para aparecer para exigir un poco de atención de su… _lo que sea_. Puck no sabe si molestarse por la intrusión o agradecer por el foco por el que puede liberar la tensión. A Puck le _gusta_ Rachel, definitivamente le gusta Rachel y la piel suave de su cuello, le gusta Rachel y que sea tan pequeña y tan frágil que Noah piensa que podría quebrarse entre sus brazos si se descuida apenas un poco. Le gusta que Rachel tenga el tamaño justo como para que Noah pueda inclinarse sobre ella y comenzar a succionar la delicada piel de su cuello, sin perder el contacto visual con Kurt.

Blaine y Rachel gimen, se estremecen, desean, imploran. Puck y Kurt se miran, compiten, se desafían.

Las manchas rojas y levemente violáceas superpoblan los cuellos aceitunados de Rachel y de Blaine.

Puck se pregunta cómo nunca antes se dio cuenta: la competencia del macho alfa nunca habían sido Finn, ni Sam; la competencia siempre había estado ahí, frente a sus narices, agazapada en las sombras, _expectante_, esperando el momento justo del descuido para saltar a la _yugular _de Noah.

Rachel lo besa en la boca, y a Noah le gustan los besos de Rachel, porque le gusta toda Rachel, pero gime en el beso porque no puede dejar de pensar en cómo lo excita el pensar en poblar de manchas rojas y violáceas el cuello blanco e inmaculado de Kurt.

No es deseo: un macho alfa necesita marcar su territorio. Un macho alfa necesita establecer supremacía.

Quizás no ahora, porque reinan en manadas distintas, con Kurt lamiendo el mentón de Blaine y Noah atrayendo la cintura de Rachel contra sus caderas, _pero tarde o temprano un macho alfa debe enfrentarse a otro macho alfa_.

Puck no puede contener la excitación de la anticipación.

* * *

><p><strong> Notas de la autora:<strong> Escrito para un prompt en un kink_meme. Cuando se me va la olla, se me va la olla xD

**Lean, sueñen, escriban, amen, bailen, sonrían**

**Estrella**


End file.
